bsaikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Druid of the Talon
These secretive Druids have adopted the totem of the Crow. Their primary role in society is information gathering and intelligence. They have the ability to transform into Storm Crows and fly over the field of battle to scout and deliver orders to distant troops. Their magical spell-like abilities are capable of channeling even the winds to fight against the enemies of Kalimdor. For weapon they use magic staves. Description Maneuverable spellcaster. Can initially cast Faerie Fire, which reduces armor and gives vision of an enemy unit. Can also learn Storm Crow Form, Cyclone and Mark of the Talon. Attacks land and air units. Information The Druid of the Talon is rarely seen but can be useful in several situations. Night Elves can have difficulty vs. heavy armored units. Druids of the Talon can cast Faerie Fire that reduces the enemy's armor and allows the Night Elves to have a much easier time attacking them. Another especially powerful use for Druids of the Talon is Cyclone. Cyclone renders a unit useless for 20 seconds. Druids of the Talon can also be useful in Storm Crow form for reaching islands, for scouting the map, and even for attacking massed enemy air units. Storm Crows can even cast Faerie Fire once you research their upgrade. Although the Druid of the Talon in Storm Crow form has the unarmored armor type, he still has armor. Spells and Abilities Night Elf Form :Transforms the Druid into a Night Elf, allowing him to cast spells. :Applied when Crow Form uses, it will same as Medivh. | |- | |} ;When in Night Elf Form he may cast these spells: Faeerie Fire :Reduces a target enemy unit's armor by 4 and gives vision of that unit. Lasts 120 seconds. Crow Form :Transforms the Druid into a storm crow, giving him the ability to fly. While in Storm Crow Form he cannot cast any spells until you have researched Mark of the Talon. Cyclone :Tosses a target enemy unit into the air, rendering it unable to move, attack or cast spells, and stopping others from attacking or casting on it. Upgrades ;Druid of Talon Adept Training :Increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40 and gives them the ability Storm Crow Form. : :;Druid of Talon MasterTraining ::Further increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40 and gives them the ability to cast Cyclone. ::: :::;Mark of the Talon ::::Allows Druids of the Talon to cast Faerie Fire while in Storm Crow Form. ;Strength of the Wild :Increases the damage of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :;Improved Strength of the Wild ::Further increases the damage of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :: ::;Advanced Strength of the Wild :::Further increases the damage of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. :: ;Reinforced Hides :Increases the armor of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :;Improved Reinforced Hides ::Further increases the armor of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. : :: ::;Advanced Reinforced Hides :::Further increases the armor of Druids of the Claw in Bear Form, Druids of the Talon in Storm Crow Form, Dryads, Mountain Giants, Faerie Dragons, Hippogryphs, and Chimaeras. :: Category:Characters